Strange New Emotion
by PheonixFireBlack
Summary: Wow. I have a G-rated fic. They are usualy Pg13. They should really have a "Fluff category...lol Oh: Fluff. Yes, fluff--from me. SummerSeth


Title - Strange New Emotion

By - PheonixFireBlack         

Summary - Fluff. Yes, fluff--from me. Summer/Seth.

**A/N - Pre-Ryan & Pre-Anna/Seth/ Summer (just fyi and all) The stuff that's quoted in this is from a poem I wrote. Simple, fluffy one-shot.**

**_Disclaimer - I'm not moronic or idiotic enough to even _**think**_ of trying to lay claim on the characters, settings, or anything else your recognize within this fic. I do, however, own the poem that is quoted._**

~*~*~*~

It was a typical day for Seth Cohen. He was still not very popular and Summer still had no clue that he existed. Overall, his day had been all right and fairly normal.  He sighed as he put his book and notebook from his last class away and looked to his right. He closed his eyes when he saw that _she_ was coming down the hall. _Why did **I have to fall for her?**_ Seth asked himself as he closed his locker door. He chanced a second glance at her, and Seth realized that, for once, Summer wasn't surrounded by her other popular lackeys and lapdogs. _It's now or never, Cohen. Just do it. Best-case scenario: She rejects you. Worst-case scenario: she accepts... _Seth thought. He sighed as he walked towards her. With every step he took, as with her taking steps and getting closer to him as well, Seth got more nervous. They were only a few feet from each other, closer...closer...only a foot away now...even closer...closer...and then it happened: Seth managed to trip over his own feet and knock into Summer, causing them to both fall down.

Seth stood up very slowly. He and Summer had touched. Sure, it had been caused from him tripping and the touching had been extremely brief, but it _had happened...right? __Please...Please tell me this isn't a dream. Because that...that would **really** suck... He thought, extending a hand to help her up._

Summer wasn't sure whom it was, but they had run into her and knocked her to her butt. Before she knew who it was, a hand was extended. As she took it, she looked up and saw that it was Seth Cohen. Before, she had been a bit peeved, even after she found out that it was Seth she was a little angry, but when she had stood and she had caught glimpse of his soft brown eyes, any slight anger that she may have had left her system. She knew that Seth wasn't the most popular guy but she couldn't help but practically melt on the rare occasion that she caught his gaze when their paths crossed.

**Something strange flows within me.**

**It's something I've never felt before.**

Seth stood there, completely dumbfounded. He was standing in the hallway. Alone. With the most popular girl in the junior year, and his crush of three and a half years. So he wasn't _really_ alone since she was there but...you get the point. This _had to be a dream; there was _no way_ that this would ever _actually_ happen to him. "Summer...uh, I don't know if you know...who the hell I am, but, uh--"_

Summer felt herself frown before she cut him off, "What? I know who you are, Seth Cohen."

Seth blinked, more or less from shock. "Uh.... so, I-I was...I was wondering if, um, may-maybe we could talk, you know, after school..." He stuttered out. When Summer didn't respond for a few moments, Seth swallowed. He licked his lips; it was a nervous habit that he had. "Uh...S-Summer?"

The raven-haired girl snapped out of the daze that she seemed to have been in. "Oh...Sorry, Seth, uh...When, where, and…whatever?" She tried to play like nothing was unnatural. She had liked Seth since two summer's ago--No pun intended.

"Uhh...Well, why don't we just...um, actually...I-I don't know." He shrugged.

"Ok...Well, you know where my house is?" He nodded, "Ok, let's go there..."

"Uh...okay..." Seth started for the double door leading out of the school.

"I'll need a ride. I got dropped off this morning. My car is being a moron so...dad had to drop me off on the way to work."

Seth nodded, "Right...Ok."

The entire ride was made up of complete silence. Seth was too busy being lost in thought to say anything. _The girl that I have had the most major crush on for the past three and a half years is in my car. This is certainly **not** something I thought would happen. Like...**ever**._ After a moment of mostly nothingness in his mind, Seth's thought process started up again. _Wait...Am I **actually doing this? I mean, this is **_**Summer_ we're talking about here. Can I _****really do this, or am I going to become a bumbling idiot and chicken out?**

Before Seth could think much else, Summer was saying, "Aaannd...we're here.", as he pulled into the driveway. She got out of the car but the only movement Seth made was to kill the engine of the car and take the keys out of the ignition. Summer turned to face him when she was in front of the car. "Come on, Cohen." She motioned for him to follow her.

Seth sighed but followed her into the house. It seemed very empty and lacking of...parents. "It's quiet..." Seth said softly.

"Yeah. My parents are on a cruise in the Caribbean. They'll be back sometime next week." Summer said as she started to ascend the stairs. "Com on, let's go up to my room." She said, turning her head towards him.

Seth sighed, though it was soundless, and followed her up the stairs. He could hardly believe that Summer had just invited him up to her room.

As she went up the stairs, down the hallway, into her room, sitting on the bed, Summer couldn't help but wonder what her "friends" from school would think of her and Cohen. Not that they were dating or anything. _But...it's not like I haven't **thought about it... "So...Seth, what was it you wanted to talk about oorr...whatever?"**_

Seth, who had been busy staring around the room (thought mostly at Summer), looked at the girl, "Wha--Oh...that...Right." He paused, "Well, you see, uh...I-I um, e-earlier...I was wondering if..." he swallowed, "I-I was...wondering if you...might, kinda, uh...y-you know, um, well...I mean..." He trailed off.

**This feeling I cannot shake**

**This strange new emotion, I deem I can't take**

Summer sat there, on her bed, staring at him. She was actually _staring at _Seth Cohen_. For some reason, all the sudden, he seemed to be the biggest heartthrob she had ever seen. Right now, Seth was topping Orlando Bloom on her list of heartthrobs. Summer didn't understand this. Now, all she wanted to do was kiss him. She didn't know _why_ or __how any of this could happen so quickly, but it did. There was some kind of strange...something dawning inside her, but Summer couldn't seem to place what it was. She shook her head, "What are you saying, Cohen? Spit it out."_

Seth licked his lips, hesitated, and licked his lips again before speaking. Anyone who actually knew Seth would know that he was so extremely nervous that he was starting to think that spontaneous combustion would be less painful at the moment. "Look, Summer..." his head was down but he lifted it, "I-" It was almost as if he had forgotten how to speak when he looked into Summer's eyes. "I...I, uh, I wanted to know...no, no, I want to tell you something" He paused, "And…even if it's not to you, this is..._really important to me..." __Oh, God that was gay..._

**The unfamiliar sensation when I'm around you**

**I fear this affection is something I cannot repress**

Summer raised an eyebrow, "Alright..." She started cautiously, "Shoot. What is it?"

"Well...you see, uh...Alright. There's this girl I know, right? I've liked her for three and a half years but...she doesn't really know...I-I haven't gotten the nerve to tell her yet..."

"Yeah?" This all seemed to perk Summer's interest.

"Yeah. Well, I think I finally realized something."

"And what is that, Cohen?" Summer was standing now. The two teenagers were only mere inches apart.

"Well, I've decided that I can't _tell_ her...I-I have to..._show_ her."

"Oh? Mind telling me who this lucky girl is?"

"Well, I can't..._tell_ you. I could..._show you..."_

"Well...if you _h__ave_ to, feel free to do so..."

When Seth went back a few moments later, he would probably think that he was a complete moron for doing what he was about to do, but that didn't matter right now. What mattered right now was the fact that he, Seth Cohen, had finally gotten the nerve to do something he'd been fantasizing about for over three years. He leaned down a bit and kissed her. What shocked Set was Summer kissing back. After a few moments, which seemed like an eternity to Seth, they separated. Seth suddenly had a _huge_ guilt complex. "Summer, I-I'm sorry. I-I don't know why--"

Summer cut him off as she whispered, "I think that I know what it was now..."

Seth frowned, "What?"

"For awhile now, there was this strange...emotion that I felt when I was around you...now I know how to quench the thirst of that emotion..."

"Really? How's that?"

"Like this..." Summer answered by kissing him again.

**Something strange flows within me**

**It's something I've never felt before**

~*~*~*~

**A/N - That was cute, right? Ok, well, **_I_**thought it was. Anyway, tell me what you think and whatnot**

Later days,

~PFB

**A/N 2 – Oh! For those of you who care, here's the poem all together:**

Something strange flows within me 

**It's something I've never felt before.**

**This feeling I cannot shake**

**This strange new emotion, I deem I can't take**

**The unfamiliar sensation when I'm around you**

**I fear this affection is something I cannot repress**

**Something strange flows within me**

**It's something I've never felt before**

****

**Alright, there ya go…I guess.**

Later days,

~PFB

…_Again_


End file.
